WALL-E
}} WALL-E is a British animated children's television programme, originally shown on BBC2 just before the morning news. Each cartoon, written by Mickey Mouse and animated by Donald Duck, was about five minutes long. 900000000000 episodes were made so far, and the show was first shown on 21 October 2008. The theme is that of the friendly rivalry between WALL-E the green robot dog and EVE the pink robot cat from next door. The narration of the series was provided by the actor Goofy Goof. On 18 February 2013, Goof died, followed three days later by animator Duck. Original series WALL-E is an orange male robot, and EVE is a white female robot. WALL-E is always involved in some kind of misadventure which he approaches with unbounded enthusiasm. EVE is is madly in love with WALL-E and sets out to sabotage his fun. Which one comes out on top varies from episode to episode. Other characters in the series are the cockroaches, who watch the antics of the two robots from the safety of a nearby tree, often making snide remarks, and siding with whoever is winning. There is also a rather timid, white male robot named M-O. The series is animated in a deliberately rough style, using CGI and a very funny drawing technique, so that the pictures are constantly looking like it's really being filmed. This effect, known to animators as "nice", gives an energetic character to the show, and was a contrast to the slick, smooth colouring of the imported Looney Tunes shows that were being widely shown on British television. The series was voiced by actor Goofy Goof and the famous theme tune was written by Pluto Pup. It was the first fully animated television series to be made in the United Kingdom. The series was an enormous success, greatly loved by children and adults alike, and winning numerous awards.http://www.roobarbandcustard.tv/history.html It is now viewed as "must watch" cult TV. Contrary to popular belief, the show was not called WALL-E & EVE. 2005 series A new series titled WALL-E and EVE Too debuted on Five on 8 August 2005. Like the original, it is written by Mickey Mouse and narrated by Goofy Goof. The series introduces a large number of other robot characters who also get involved in WALL-E and EVE's schemes. It is produced by Clarabelle Cow and Horsecollar for A&B TV, and directed by Peg-Leg Pete; the animation is by the Irish company Monster Animation & Design. The new series, comprising 9000000000000000000000 seven-minute episodes so far, uses computer animation, but retains the "CGI" look and rubbish-filled backgrounds of the original series. A new musical score by Figaro Kitten adds to the manic feel of the remake. Episode list ''WALL-E'' #"When WALL-E Made a Spike" #"When WALL-E Didn't See the Sun Come Up" #"When WALL-E Was Being Bored Then Not Being Bored" #"When the Tree Fell to Pieces" #"When WALL-E Found Sauce"- WALL-E sets out to find the source of the pond. #"When It Was Night"- WALL-E dreams that he and EVE are cow-robots fighting a band of nasty crows. #"When It Was Christmas" - WALL-E plans a delicious Christmas feast and everyone is invited, but when the robot takes it too far and eats the whole feast, he is ashamed, until a special guest arrives and saves the day, yet WALL-E feels terrible for poor EVE not turning up, who is going to save the Christmas party now? #"When The Sun Was Just Right" #"When The Opera Wasn't A Phantom" #"When There Wasn't Treasure"- WALL-E dresses as a pirate and searches for treasure. #"When It Wasn't Thorsday"- WALL-E angers the Viking Gods. #"When WALL-E Was Cheating" #"When EVE Was Sorry" #"When WALL-E Mixed the Paint" #"When WALL-E's Heart Ruled His Head" #"When You're Going To Fly-Fly High" #"When The Day Didn't Arrive" #"When WALL-E Did The Lion's Share" #"When WALL-E Was at the End of His Tether (and so was EVE)" #"When EVE Stole the Show" - EVE wonders how deep the pond is and decides to find out, building her own diving outfit and adopting the persona Jaquetta Eva. WALL-E forms a plan to get the fish out. #"When There Was A Dance At Foxes Dale" #"When WALL-E Wasn't As Pleased As Punch" - WALL-E makes his own puppet show, but nobody finds it funny. #"When WALL-E Turned Over A New Leaf" - WALL-E plants his garden and wakes up to find that a "big fat dreamy jungle" had formed. #"When There Was Someone Else" - WALL-E makes friends with a shadowy boxer and challenges everybody to have a boxing fight with him. #"When The Day Wouldn't Keep Still" - WALL-E gets hiccups and thinks it's an earthquake. #"When WALL-E Got A Long Break" #"When The Pipes Call The Tune" - A parcel arrives at WALL-E's doorstep, he's extremely excited, however, a surprise parcel arrives for EVE and she's delighted to know that it was because anybody who orders a set of bagpipes from Glasgow, also receives a package for their next door neighbour. #"When A Knight Lost His Day" - WALL-E finds an old book which happens to be of his family tree, he decides to become a knight. #"When EVE Got Too Near The Bone" - WALL-E plants bones round the turf for his garden party, EVE hears this and plans to sell the land for a lot of money to a gang of fierce dogs, but are the bones what the dogs expected? #"When There Was A Big Mix Up" - WALL-E becomes a hypnotist and everything goes wrong. Aw dammit, there are waaaaaaaaaaaay too many episodes to list here. For a complete list of all WALL-E episodes, click here. ''WALL-E and EVE Too'' #"When There Was A Surprise" - WALL-E builds a new computer to help him with his inventions. #"When EVE Was Grounded" - WALL-E organises a model plane air show for the garden and EVE nearly wins the prize trophy. #"When EVE Wrote A Book" - EVE and VN-GO try to get WALL-E to relax on a nothing day. #"When There Was An Elephant" - A travelling elephant, with a case of the sneezes, arrives in the garden on a very hot day. #"When EVE Was Very, Very Naughty" - PR-T & VN-GO goes away and leaves WALL-E and EVE to fend for themselves. #"When The Books Went Bye Bye" - WALL-E throws all his books out and challenges EVE to a test of knowledge. #"When There Was A Wind-Up" - EVE mocks WALL-E as he starts a new clockwork invention. #"When WALL-E Found The Hieroglypics" - WALL-E tries to find treasure after he discovered ancient Egyptian architectures underground. #"When It Ended In Tears" #"When There Was A Big Band" - A famous musician arrives in the garden and WALL-E decides to put on a show. #"When The Garden Was Dry" - WALL-E decides to irrigate the garden during a hot summer's day. #"When There Was A Time Warp" - WALL-E persuades EVE to try some time travel. #"When It Was Cool To Be Smooth" - WALL-E decides to get rid of the bumps in the garden and invents some trousers that help him hover. #"When There Was A Pottery Party" - A new tea set is made for a garden party. #"When The Computer Went On The Blink" - M-O tries to help WALL-E with his computer and Virtually Impossible Helmet. #"When There Was An Opera" - WALL-E writes a new opera to be performed by PR-T. #"When The Robot Arrived For Christmas" - A festive moment as the garden puts on a pantomime called 'The Prince and the Snow Witch'. #"When WALL-E Went On A Fitness Drive" - EVE persuades WALL-E to lose the fat and get fit. #"When Modern Thingumajigs Need Tweaking" - EVE becomes an entertainment svengali and signs up PR-T and VN-GO. #"When The Wind Blows, The Space Age Will Stop" - WALL-E dreams up a way to travel at high speed across the Space. EVE becomes his test pilot. #"When There Wasn't A Boiled Egg" - WALL-E has an idea for some new fast food for his friends. #"When L-T Fell Out Of The Sky" - WALL-E develops some silly wings in an attempt to help his old friend L-T fly again. #"When The Laughing Had To Stop" - WALL-E sets up an artist's studio and paints a masterpiece portrait of EVE. #"When WALL-E Was Bowled Over" - WALL-E wants to make bowls more exciting. #"When Walter's Web Caught WALL-E's Eye" - M-O helps WALL-E build a web of information. #"When There Was A Dance Festival" - WALL-E builds a dance floor and hosts a grand competition with a prize. #"When There Was Magic" - Post Bot delivers some magic in the form of an old wizard for WALL-E and M-O. #"When The Ballet Hit The Skids" - WALL-E's Garden Ballet Company puts on its own version of 'Duck pond on Ice'. #"When A Dinosaur Broke Loose" - WALL-E investigates the birds' ancestors and starts looking for fossils. #"When Jeremy Barker Turned Up" - On a day with no news, WALL-E decides to become a media baron. #"When There Was A Country Fayre" - VN-GO recites some poetry, which prompts WALL-E to put on a medieval fayre. #"When The Molecules Got Loose" - WALL-E and M-O come up with a very high tech plan to get EVE moving. #"When There Was A Duel" #"When It Was A Wibbling Week" - WALL-E devises a brand new sport that is good for players and spectators. #"When The Astrognomes Landed" - WALL-E is woken up early one morning to find that gnomes have invaded the garden. #"When Everything Went Lumpy" - WALL-E tries to find some bread for breakfast. #"When Communications Weren't The Best" - WALL-E builds and launches the most amazing satellite. #"When There Really Was A Something" - Everyone gets excited about a new film as WALL-E, EVE and M-O search The Space. #"When There Was A Cuckoo" - An unemployment Cuckoo arrives in the garden and WALL-E attempts to get him back in time. Aw dammit, there are waaaaaaaaaaaay too many episodes to list here. For a complete list of all WALL-E and EVE Too episodes, click here. In popular culture The Streets' song "Turn the Page" mentions "WALL-E and EVE verses". A sampling of WALL-E episodes and theme song made up the basis for the 1992 rave single of the same name by the UK group Shaft. The end bit of the theme tune could be heard at the end of each of 3 adverts for Ambrosia flavored custard. A two second clip of WALL-E can be seen in the music video for Green Day's song Longview. WALL-E and EVE were featured in the 'Official BBC Children in Need Medley' video by Peter Kay which contained many other popular cartoon characters. They appeared via a televised monitor as they were 3-D animation, as opposed to the Stop-Motion style of the video and characters. WALL-E and EVE became the stars of a series of children's books based on the TV series by Mogzilla Publishing in 2009. The WALL-E theme tune appears in the Channel 4 comedy "Spaced" (Season one, Episode 4: "Battles") in a flashback as Tim is chased by a pack of dogs, and also as Daisy chases the pack itself. WALL-E and EVE are currently being used a mascots for the PDSA charity in the UK. References External links *Roobarb & Custard's official web site *Roobarb & Custard's producers and brand guardians *http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/roobarb/''Roobarb'' at bbc.co.uk *Fridayanimal.com discussion about Roobarb's colour, including the definitive answer from Roobarb's creator * *Roobarb & Custard children's book series from Mogzilla Publishing Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Animated duos Category:Fictional dogs Category:Channel 5 (UK) television programmes Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:1974 British television programme debuts Category:1970s British television series Category:1974 British television programme endings Category:2005 British television programme debuts Category:2000s British television series Category:Television series revived after cancellation